Ackbar
Ackbar is one of the famous movie characters which appear in the game. At the time of Star Wars: Galaxies, Ackbar is a Captain in the Rebel Alliance. He can be found at the Abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine, participating in the Rebel Themepark quest arc. Mission 1 Meeting the Sympathizer Group Level 88 Description: You are to meet with Lt. Amminius Goodner, an Imperial officer who wishes to aid the Rebel Alliance. You will be given a waypoint to the meeting place located at -4088 5966. Use the communication terminal to spawn Lt. Amminius Goodbar. Once you converse with him, he will attack you (Level 90 Elite). After you kill him, return to Admiral Ackbar for your next mission Mission 2 Transmission to Yavin IV Group Level 88 Description: Activate and protect a communication array so that Admiral Ackbar can send a transmission to General Dodonna on Yavin IV. Make certain that the Empire does not disrupt that transmission. Travel to the location provided Dantooine (-7320, 3660) and activate the communication array. Once it's activated 2 level 88 elite imperial assault Stormtroopers will spawn. Once you kill them, 3 more will spawn. And once you kill them a level 88 elite imperial assault trooper and a level 90 elite named imperial officer will spawn. Kill them and the mission will be complete. Return to Ackbar for your reward. Reward: 124,650 Experience, Rebel Assault Forest Camouflage Armor Gloves and Schematic: '''Weaponsmith's Tool Set.' Next to Mon Mothma (/wp -6824 5550 Mon Mothma) Star Wars Lore Ackbar was a Mon Calamari leader and military commander. Aptly given a name that means "selfless servant", Ackbar devoted himself to the cause of galactic freedom and became perhaps the foremost military commander of the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. He held the distinction of having been the Supreme Commander of the New Republic Defense Force for nearly two decades and defeating two Imperial Grand Admirals, Osvald Teshik and Peccati Syn. He wrote the manual for the New Republic Fleet Academy, titled ''Fleet Combat and Methodology. Ackbar developed the attack strategy for the Battle of Endor, and commanded the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Home One. The combination of his proven military tactics and General Lando Calrissian's unorthodox maneuvers were enough to secure victory in the Alliance's most important battle. Beyond the qualifications of his great skills and sterling character, Ackbar is a symbol to the rest of the galaxy: a symbol that the Alliance is fighting for everyone, no matter what their background or origin. The Empire, in contrast, has made discrimination against non-humans a longstanding policy. Ackbar had long been used to the role of command. On his homeworld of Mon Calamari he represented his native Coral City in the Mon Calamari Council. When the Empire subjugated the watery world, Ackbar was taken prisoner. The Mon Calamari occupation was brutal, with the Empire destroying three Calamarian cities, and transporting their prisoners as slaves aboard unconverted space containers. The Imperial fleet officer commanding the Mon Calamari operation presented Ackbar as a slave and gift to Grand Moff Tarkin. This humiliation would be a great asset to the Rebellion; Ackbar was an observant slave, and learned much about the Empire and their military operations. He also learned of the Rebellion spreading across the galaxy. Ackbar uncovered many Imperial projects that were thought to be classified. This lowly slave even heard rumors of the impending Death Star. During transit to the gargantuan battle station, Tarkin's command shuttle was ambushed by a Rebel elite force sent to assassinate him. While Tarkin escaped, Ackbar was liberated and fled with the Rebels. Ackbar's knowledge made him indispensable to the growing Alliance. Ackbar returned to his people, leading them through numerous conflicts with the Empire before formally joining the Alliance. During a rendezvous with Princess Leia Organa shortly before the Battle of Hoth, Ackbar's modified bulk freighter was destroyed by the Empire. He and his crew escaped in lifepods, crash-landing on the nearby world of Daluuj. There, he was rescued by Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Organa aboard the Millennium Falcon. When Ackbar achieved the rank of commander in the Alliance forces, he oversaw the Verpine production of the B-wing starfighter, code-named Project Shantipole. Ackbar managed to convince the Verpine to join the Alliance. For the delivery of the Verpine and the B-wings to the Rebellion, Ackbar was promoted to Admiral by Mon Mothma. Following the defeat of the Empire at Endor, Ackbar maintained a key position in the command heirarchy of the Alliance of Free Planets, and the New Republic that would follow. He was part of the New Republic provisional government's Inner Council. During the many mop-up operations that cut into the Empire's dwindling territories, Ackbar spearheaded numerous missions into Imperial space. He was influential in ferreting out warlords like Zsinj, and in capturing the capital world of Coruscant for the Republic. The first few years of the New Republic were extremely trying for Ackbar. His niece, Jesmin Ackbar, died in battle as a starfighter pilot. During the Thrawn crisis, Imperial Intelligence agents framed Ackbar for an embezzlement scheme. The resulting scandal effectively took him out of commission when he was needed the most. Following the defeat of the resurrected Emperor, Ackbar's personal starfighter was sabotaged, which caused him to have a terrible accident on the planet of Vortex, where many innocent Vors were killed. This led Ackbar into early retirement, back to Mon Calamari. Ackbar would return to the fleet, though he willingly relinquished control to younger admirals and fleet officers while adopting more of an advisory position. As of 25 years after the Battle of Yavin, Ackbar had retired from official duty. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Famous characters Category:Rebel Theme Park Category:Rebel characters